Icy Leaves
by Blue Targaryen
Summary: (A/U) Instead of staying in the Land of Water for Zabuza to find her Haku is taken to Konoha. Training to be a ninja, here we go through Haku's life if her fate had allowe her to live a better life. (Better than the summary seems, at least I hope) FemHaku, Smart!Naruto NaruHina, ShikaFemHaku, SasuSaku.
1. Prologue

**So, I've been thinking of making this story for quite some time now, and since I currently am obsessed with Naruto, I thought what better time than now. Anyway, Haku is my favorite character so he is the main character here, but I never could really look at him as a guy for some reason. So Haku is a she here, and I like weird parings so I am going to pair her up with Shikamaru. Anyway, on to the prologue.**

She ran as fast as she could, and she didn't look back. She didn't expect for her father to suddenly try to kill her, and she did not expect to suddenly kill him. After what happened she just sprinted of into the unknown. She ran into the forest until she could not feel her legs. She sat against a tree where she hugged her knees and began to cry, eventually falling asleep.

She woke up startled when she heard ruffling in the bushes. She tried to stand up and make a run for it, but she still couldn't feel her legs from running too much. She nervously waited when she saw a man with spiky gray hair, and a face mask and his hitai-ate covering his left eye. From what Haku could see of his face, she can tell he was shocked to find a young girl in the wilderness. Haku couldn't blame him, she was dirty with ripped clothes, her hair was a mess, and her feet were covered in mud from running too much. Then she noticed that he had a leaf hitai-ate. She knew she ran a lot but she didn't think she ran all the way to the Land of Fire, so she suspected that he was a ninja on a mission.

"W-Where am I?" Haku asked the man.

"You're far from the Village Hidden in the Mist but you're still in the Land of Water." The man answered after a minute.

"I take it you're lost" The man continued.

Haku shook her head, "I need to get out of here." She stated after a moment. The man raised his visible eyebrow. Haku managed to stand up, but after a few steps. The man seeing this helped her get up and she stood up while holding up to a tree. Her feet were still a little asleep.

"Looks like you won't be going anywhere for a while." The man said before asking, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at him, "Haku, may I ask yours?"

The man gave her an eye smile, "Kakashi."

"Where are you going to go?" The man, Kakashi, asked after a moment of silence.

Haku looked towards the ground, then she said, "I don't know but I need to leave this place."

"Why?" asked the masked ninja.

"It's a rather long story, I'm afraid." Haku answered him.

The masked ninja lowered himself to be at her level and eye smiled, "Tell you what, I'll take you with me to my village, and you tell me what happened to you."

Haku eyes lighted up at the suggestion of leaving behind her village and agreed to the deal.

Once Kakashi arrived with Haku to Konoha, he asked for an audience with the Hokage, which he was granted. While on the road Kakashi managed to find new clothes for the 8-year-old girl. The girl wore a plain blue t- shirt with long black pants and a pair of sandals. Haku was currently telling the Hokage what had happened and why she had run away.

"… and that's when I met Kakashi-sama." Haku finished explaining. The Hokage was looking at the girl with a surprised look on his face.

"To kill a wife and to try to kill a child just because of their bloodline, horrible." The Hokage said.

"Yes, but I killed my fathe-", Haku was interrupted by the Hokage, "From what you told me it was an act of self-defense, you are in no way in fault in this situation."

Haku visibly relaxed when he said that. Then Kakashi asked, "What are you going to do with her Hokage-sama?"

"Well, we can't have her living alone." The Hokage said, "Maybe someone can take her in."

The Hokage began thinking for a moment before coming to a conclusion. Then he called out his ANBU, "Get Kurenai hear immediately." After the order the ANBU left.

After a half-hour, a woman with black hair, red eyes and a strange white and red uniform entered. Haku realized that she must have been Kurenai. She bowed to the Hokage, "You sent for me, Hokage-sama?" The Hokage nodded, "I'd like you to meet Haku, she's an orphan from the Village Hidden in the Mist that Kakashi found during his mission. Kurenai looked at the young girl who was staring back at her. The Hokage continued, "We don't currently have living arrangements for her so, I thought she could live with you temporarily. At least until we find her other living arrangements. You don't have to worry much about her since we agreed that she will enter the academy. Of course, she'll stay only if you agree." The Hokage told her. Kurenai looked at the child and saw so much pain in her eyes, before she knew it she had told the Hokage that Haku could stay with her as long as she needed. Afterwards, she was happy to see Haku's eyes light up when she said that.

After getting everything ready, Kurenai took Haku to her home. She let her get settled and Haku managed to sleep without nightmares through the night. The next day they shopped for clothes for Haku and Kurenai got to now her better and prepared her for the academy.

Haku entered the academy, wearing a short blue kimono with light blue edges and a dark grey split skirt. Not knowing what to expect, since it was her first day she was quite nervous. She did not interact with kids her age when she lived with her parents so she was nervous about meeting the other kids. She entered the classroom and everyone turned their heads to look at her and she shrunk under their gazes. She looked over the students to see where there was a seat where she could sit in. She managed to find a seat next to a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes, he had three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks and he wore a hideous orange jumpsuit. When she sat next to him, he looked at her with a smile, but before he could introduce himself, the sensei who would be teaching entered the classroom.

"Ok class before we begin, we have a new student, her name is Yuki Haku, and she just came from the Village Hidden in the Mist." The Sensei said, he wore a standard Konoha ninja outfit, he had a line that went from his right cheek over his nose and reached his left cheek, he had brown hair that he pulled up into a ponytail. "I am Iruka-Sensei and I will be helping you become a Genin."

When class was dismissed she left outside and saw the kid in the orange jumpsuit, Naruto, she heard everybody's name when Iruka-sensei roll called, sitting in the swing outside of the academy alone. She decided to approach him to formally introduce herself to him. When she got close enough for him to see her feet since he was looking down, he looked up with a face full of confusion and… terror? She was shocked when she saw this, but she hid her confusion with a gentle smile on her pretty face, "Hi I'm Yuki Haku." She extended her hand. He looked at her shocked, he didn't think anyone would want to approach him and be nice to him outside of the academy. He smiled and took her extended hand and shook it, "Uzumaki Naruto." She sat down against the tree next to the swing, "Why are you alone? Aren't you friends with our other classmates?" Naruto made a face, "They barely even talk to me, they think I'm worthless, but I'll show them how wrong they are when I become Hokage!" Haku smiled at his demeanor, but frowned when she remembered that he said they think he is worthless.

"Why wou-"Haku was interrupted by the blond girl, Ino calling her. She stood up looked at Naruto and smiled, "I would like to continue our talk another day, tomorrow perhaps." Haku said to him. His face lit up and he nodded to her.

Haku walked towards the blond girl, "How long have you been here, in the village I mean?" Ino asked her.

Haku shrugged, "Two weeks."

"Then you don't know who that loser is. We don't hang out with him." Ino stated.

Haku looked at where Naruto was, "Why?"

It was Ino's turn to shrug, "Because he's a loser, and also our parents don't want us too."

Haku looked at Ino with a confused look on her face, "Why?" she asked again.

Ino shrugged again, "They never really explain why, but we don't hang out with him anyway.

Haku made up an excuse to leave and went to her temporary home with Kurenai.

Haku arrived and saw that Kurenai was there in the kitchen. Haku approached her, and Kurenai looked at her and smiled. "How was your day, Haku-chan?" Haku smiled back at her and started telling her how her day was and what she learned.

"Kurenai, may I ask you something?" Haku asked.

Kurenai nodded, "Why does everyone hate Naruto?" Kurenai's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, Ino told me that parents don't want them to hang out with him for some reason." Haku stated.

Kurenai, not knowing how to respond, shrugged, "It's probably because he likes to do pranks and they think he is a bad influence on their children." Kurenai lied.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me friend with him." Haku said.

Kurenai smiled at her, before setting don the food and they both began to eat.

 **Ok so that was the prologue, like I said I like weird couples so for now Haku will be paired up with Shikamaru. By the way there will be NO bashing here, if you think I am bashing someone, you can tell me so I can tone it down. So far, the couples will be NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaFemHaku. Also, I need help with the Japanese words of you can help me out with those I'd really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. I don't know how updates will be concerning this story yet but I think It will be posted tomorrow. Also, if anyone reads this, you could tell me if you prefer Haku in a team with Kakashi or Kurenai.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! I wrote this chapter as soon as I could I don't know when exactly it's going to be posted but I'm trying to post this as soon as I can. I would like to thank those who followed the story and to the reviewer: Thanks for the advice, I'll try to work on it! Anyway, onward to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

 _ **4 Years Later**_

Haku was in the training ground preparing for the graduation exam with Naruto. In the four years Haku had studied in the academy, she had made friends with almost everyone in her class, but one would say that her best friend was Naruto, who was now currently trying, and failing, to do a Shadow Clone. Naruto is wearing a black t-shirt with black and orange pants with blue shinobi sandals, while Haku is wearing a blue and gray qipao with gray tight pants and blue shinobi sandals; she also wore her long black hair in a ponytail letting two locks frame her face.

"Damn it!" Naruto said after his fifth attempt.

"Careful, don't use to much chakra or you will surely pass out from exhaustion." Haku said.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I'm following the book's instructions. Naruto said while grabbing the book to see if he was missing any steps.

Haku giggled, "By the looks of your clone, it seems you aren't using enough chakra." She said while looking at the pale Naruto clone.

"Then I'm going to try again." Naruto said standing up again and prepared to do the jutsu.

"I think you should wait a while, to regain your chakra completely." Haku told him. Naruto frowned but complied with her request. He sat down and he got a snack out of his bag.

"It's just not fair! You got it in your first try!" Naruto complained.

"In my defense, Ninjutsu is my specialty." Haku said "You excel in Taijutsu though." She continued.

"Yeah, but Sasuke still beats me every time!" Naruto said begrudgingly, "And don't act so modest, your Taijutsu is good, and Kurenai-sama taught you some basic Genjutsu. Not to mention you and Sakura are competing for the smartest person in class" Naruto continued.

"Did you forget that I taught you those Genjutsu tricks also, and your only problem is chakra control" Haku stated, "And for the written part all you need to is study."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yes Haku-sama. Anyway, how is that jutsu you've been working on?"

Haku stood up, "I think it's almost perfect, I just need to perfect the amount of chakra that goes into it." She looked at him smiling," Want to spar?" Naruto jumped up smiling and nodded

 _ **Late in the Afternoon**_

Haku left her apartment, which she acquired after two years of living with Kurenai. She went towards the Training Grounds, to practice a little more before the exam which is tomorrow, and to see how she was fairing with her jutsu. Haku arrived and immediately got to work, she approached the river in the middle of the training ground and made her hand sign, " _ **Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō**_ " Instantly the air got colder and a dome of ice mirrors started forming. Haku smiled when she saw that her work payed off. "Troublesome…" Haku jumped from the sudden voice and her ice mirrors came crashing down. She looked back to see Shikamaru, "Sorry, Shikamaru-san I didn't see you there."

He looked at her with a shocked expression after what just transpired, but quickly changed to his neutral expression once he realized it was her, "My father told me to prepare for the test tomorrow… troublesome, but I guessed it was better than hearing my mom nag if I failed tomorrow. I came in late because I thought I would be alone so I could train, but then I saw the dome of mirrors you made and was curious to see what it was."

Haku chuckled embarrassed, "Well I'll leave you to your training." Haku said while gathering her things.

"Wait." Shikamaru said, which Haku did, "Since your already here, and I need to practice my Taijutsu, why don't we spar?" Shikamaru continued. Haku looked at him with a shocked expression before changing into a smile, "Sure."

After what it seems like an hour of sparring, at least for Shikamaru, they ended, and Haku excused herself for she had to get going.

Shikamaru afterwards went to his house, not really feeling like doing anything else. He was greeted by his parents. He almost immediately sat down to play shogi with his father.

"Did you train?" His father asked him, while it was Shikamaru's turn.

"Sort of." Shikamaru said after moving his piece.

"What do you mean?" his father, Shikaku, asked.

"The girl from the mist village, Haku was there, so I thought it was a good idea to practice on my taijutsu." Shikamaru said. Hearing this his mother entered the conversation, "Did you say that you spared with a girl, don't you think both of those things are… troublesome?" His mother said.

"Yeah but you were nagging me to get ready for the exam, so I saw the chance and I took it." Shikamaru stated. His mother stared at him for a moment before letting the matter go.

 _ **Two Days Later**_

The exams went great for the Rookie 10(?). Everyone managed to pass the exam and become Genin, Naruto managed to make a decent Shadow Clone after all, but the highest scores went towards Sasuke and Haku. While Sakura did perfectly in the written portion, Haku beat her in the physical portion of the exam plus she also got a perfect score in the written portion. Today was the day that they were all assigned a Jonin and other team members. Iruka entered the classroom with a list on his hands.

"Good morning class, congratulations on becoming Genin, I have the list of teams and their Jonin instructor here." Iruka stated and he started naming the teams.

Haku didn't really pay attention she was sitting in between Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Team 7, Yuki Haku," She looked up hearing her name.

"Uzumaki Naruto, -""YEESS!" Iruka was interrupted by the boy he just announced.

Iruka ignored him and continued, "and Uchiha Sasuke." This time getting various "NO" including one from Naruto and all the girls except Haku.

"Your Sensei is going to be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said.

Haku didn't hear what other teams except that there was going to be another generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho team under the tutelage of Sarutobi Asuma.

Later that day, Iruka treated Naruto to ramen to calm him down and Haku decided to walk around the village, before going to her apartment to prepare for her reunion with Kakashi. Some of the girls were giving her death glares because she was paired up with 'Sasuke-kun' she shuddered as she heard their voices in her mind. She could never imagine having a load of fan-girls around, it's a miracle he hasn't thrown himself of a cliff. Haku sighed, it was going to be hard to get her other teammates to get along, she figured she should just try and encourage them, but considering how anti-social Sasuke is, she knew it was a foolish plan. She just hoped Kakashi-sama could handle this. Not knowing what else to do, she went to her apartment to prepare for the upcoming week.

 **Ok, this chapter was slightly shorter than the last one, but I don't intend on making them shorter than this. Anyway, again if you have any suggestions please let me know, I hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Haku and Sasuke were sitting behind a desk in the classroom while Naruto was standing in front of the desk tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ugh, where I he!? We've been waiting for hours." Naruto complained.

"Calm down Naruto, I'm sure he has a valuable reason for being so late." Haku told him

"But, all the other teams' sensei showed up- "Naruto then put on an evil smirk "–hehehe"

Naruto then got the eraser and put it on the top of the door which he opened a little.

"Hn, like an elite ninja is going to fall for a stupid prank like that." Sasuke remarked.

Just after he said that Kakashi entered and the eraser fell on his head causing Naruto to laugh and Haku and Sasuke to sweatdrop. Naruto composed himself in time for Kakashi to talk to them.

"Well, given by the looks of you, I hate you." Kakashi said when he looked at them. He then looked at Haku, "Well almost all of you." He said while giving her his eye smile. They went to the roof so they could better introduce themselves.

"Ok, so to get to know each other better, Tell us all your name, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, and your aspirations." Kakashi said.

"So we can understand it better, why don't you give us an example?" asked Naruto.

"Oh me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi, I like many things and dislike even more things, I have many hobbies. Ok why don't we start with you on the right." Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and training with Haku, I don't like when people call me useless and when I'm underestimated. My hobbies I'd guess are pranking and proving people wrong. My dream is to be the greatest ninja ever and to be Hokage!" Naruto stated.

Then they all turned to Haku, "My name is Yuki Haku, I like learning new techniques, training with Naruto and cold nights, I dislike disrespectful people and heat waves. My hobbies are training and learning the extent of my Kekkei Genkai. My dream is to possibly become an ANBU and to help people." Haku said with a smile.

Then they all turned to Sasuke, he sighed, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like many things in fact there's barely anything I like. I don't have a dream, I have more of an ambition and it's to kill a certain person."

' _Well that's depressing.'_ Haku thought. Then they turned to Kakashi, "Well tomorrow you three will meet me in the training grounds for a survival exercise." The three genin looked at him with confusion.

"Wait, but we did all of the survival exercises when we were in the academy." Naruto said.

"Yes, but this survival exercise is to see if you all have what it takes to be shinobi, if you fail you will be sent back to the academy. This exercise has a 66% chance of failing." Kakashi said sweetly. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up. Remember to bring all your weapons. See you tomorrow!" Kakashi said before disappearing.

"I'm gonna train extra today so Kakashi won't know what to expect!" Naruto said as fir started to come out of his eyes.

"Hn" Then they all went their separate ways.

 _ **The Next Day**_

They were in the training ground, like yesterday waiting for Kakashi-sama. When suddenly a puff of smoke appeared.

"Yo." Kakashi said, while Naruto screamed, "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi took out two bells from his pouch, "For this exercise you have to take these bells from me, if you succeed you will eat the lunch I had made for you, the person who does not get the bell will be tied up at the stake while the other two eat the lunch in front of you."

"So, that's why you told us to skip breakfast." Sasuke said.

"Ok, Start!" Kakashi said, as they all disappeared to different locations.

Haku was in the bushes nearest to the river studying the field around Kakashi-sama. When she noticed multiple flashes of orange in the bushes opposite of her, she deduced that it was Naruto trying to sneak up on Kakashi. Even though Kakashi was reading a book, she knew he was paying attention to his surroundings. Then after a few minutes Naruto came out of the bushes with three Shadow Clones, this shocked Haku, because she did not know that he had managed to perfect that jutsu. The four Narutos attacked Kakashi and he just dodged and sometimes he fought back. She could see that he was playing with Naruto, so she decided to step in also. When the last shadow clone was defeated she saw that he was focused on the real Naruto, she flashed to his back and tried to roundhouse kick Kakashi, which he barely dodged. Haku took out six senbons, while Naruto attacked Kakashi she threw her senbon at him. Two hit him in the neck and three in his arms while one missed. Kakashi's body then suddenly turned into a log, with the senbon stuck to it. "Substitution jutsu." Haku whispered, then suddenly Naruto was launched a few miles, while he was screaming grabbing his behind, " _Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!"_ Kakashi said with his tiger seal extended. Haku sweatdropped when she figured out what happened, though she got into offensive rapidly. "You're fast." Kakashi told her. Then he did two hand seals and leaves started circling her. When everything calmed down, Kakashi was nowhere to be found, " _Was it just a distraction?_ " Haku thought while she looked around, she then suddenly heard, "H-Haku-chan" Her eyes widened, it wasn't Naruto or Sasuke-san's voice but she recognized the young man's voice. " _What is_ he _doing here_?" She thought, that's when he started noticing irregularities and she figured it out "Kai!" She said with her tiger seal out. The illusion washed away, and in the real world she still could not find Kakashi, then she heard a scream, "Sasuke-san!?" She ran towards the scream and found Sasuke's head, sticking out of the ground, which she figured hid his whole body. She immediately went to try to get him out, to no avail. She thought of different ways to get him out, then she heard laughing, she turned her head to see Naruto standing there.

"Naruto, come here and help me get Sasuke out of this hole." Haku said.

"Why? Now's our chance to get the two bells and the lunch and we won't be disqualified and taken back to the academy." Naruto said smirking.

"Because, he is our teammate and we aren't a four-man team without him. Stop being so selfish and help me." Haku stated sternly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Fine."

When they managed to get Sasuke out he went to leave but Haku stopped him, "Wait, I have a plan on how to get those bells."

"Hn, and why would I listen to you?" Sasuke asked her.

"Because if it weren't for her, you'd still be buried underground." Naruto shot back.

"Hn" was all Sasuke let out put but he stayed put.

"Ok, so…"

 _ **Meanwhile with Kakashi**_

Kakashi was reading his book, but he knew it was almost noon and he hasn't seen any of them. Suddenly he was attacked by multiple Naruto's again, he sighed, he dodged and destroyed some of them, but there was much more than the last time. Then suddenly, " _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ " Then a giant fireball burnt through the Naruto clones as the real Naruto jumped out of the way and Kakashi jumped back not expecting Sasuke to attack him. When he skidded to a stop he was suddenly enclosed in a dome of ice mirrors. He saw Haku on the other side. His eyes grew wide when he saw her sinking into the mirror and her reflection on each mirror. Never seeing this jutsu before, Kakashi was astonished, suddenly he saw Haku ready and attack, but after a few moments nothing happened, and the ice mirrors were suddenly destroyed. When he looked back up he saw that Haku had somehow stolen the bells from him and she was winking at him. After a few moments, Kakashi chuckled and said, "Congratulations, you all pass." When he said this the three of them let out a breath of relief, "But, I really only brought only two lunches so you're all going to have to share." Kakashi said while handling the boxes to Haku and she gave one to Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at her, "By the way, interesting jutsu you did back here."

She smiled, "Thank you, Kakashi-sama, but I still have to perfect some things, sometimes the mirrors will start melting before I could even start the attack …" And she explained how the attack worked. And Kakashi eye smiled at her, "Don't worry we will work on it."

 _ **About a Week Later**_

Team 7 had just finished their eighth D-rank mission, and were in the Hokage Tower and Kakashi was asking for another mission.

"Ugh, can it pleeeeease be a C-rank mission this time, Jiji?" Naruto complained, "We're way to qualified for these stupid D-ranks."

Haku smacked Naruto upside the head, "He's your elder show some respect."

The Hokage laughed at the bickering teammates before complying, "Well, there is an escort mission. You'll need to escort this man, Tazuna, to the Land of Waves without him getting mugged or hurt by bandits."

Kakashi thought it was a simple enough mission, "When do we leave?"

The Hokage smirked, "Tomorrow."

"We'll take it." Kakashi stated.

"YES!" Naruto practically yelled.

"Keep it down, you dunce." Sasuke said, causing Naruto to glare at him, and Haku to chuckle.

 **Ok, so that's it for this chapter. So, I think the Wave arc in this story is going to be a lot shorter than the manga or anime one, because of obvious reasons. I also think I figured out when Naruto will learn about the Kyuubi, but I'm not yet sure. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll update as soon as I can. I hope you all have a great weekend. Bye guys.**


End file.
